Divine Intervention
by babydollpierce
Summary: Fate's a funny thing. Turning a teenage girl into an angel and having her guard a family of vampires? This may be her best joke yet.


**_A/N: Hi there! So, here's another Bella/Mikaelson story! I actually have a lot of ideas for this one, and have it planned out pretty well, so updates should come fast as possible._**

 ** _This is a Humor/Drama/Romance/Family type of story, because I enjoy writing fluff and humor. I hope you guys enjoy this story!_**

 ** _(BTW... There's just a tiny bit of 'hush,hush' thrown in here, because I just adore that series. Ooh... is that a Bella/Patch story I see in our future?)_**

 ** _Pairings:_**

 ** _Bella/?_**

 ** _Klaus/?_**

 ** _Rebekah/Jeremy_**

 ** _Elijah/?_**

 ** _Finn/Sage_**

 ** _Leave your suggestions for pairings!_**

 ** _Suggested Bella: Lily Collins_**

Warnings(sort of):

AU!

Time-travel

Swearing

Mild violence

Bad humor

Sassy!Bella

Anit-Cullens

Anti-Elena, etc. 

**_-Bonnie doesn't get the unbinding spell done_** **_i **n** time  
_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _Standing in the light of your halo..._

 _I've got my angel now_

 _Halo_

 _Someone comes into your world_

 _Suddenly your world has changed forever..._

 _Heart by Heart_

 _~*oOo*~_

A frown crossed Itherael's face as the Mikaelson's began to fall, one by one, their skin turning gray and their bodies beginning to burn.

This was not supposed to happen, this was wrong, it was all wrong…

The Mikaelson's were not supposed to die, they had a larger purpose to serve,one they'd yet to fulfill. Vampires, as a race, were not meant to die out either. They existed as a vital part of the balance, one that was currently in the process of being destroyed.

The consequences of current events would be catastrophic. With the sudden influx of vampiric souls, the 'Other Side', as the supernatural world called it, was likely to collapse. If this happened it could-quite literally-unleash hell on Earth. This had to be fixed, but how? He couldn't simply bring back the Mikaelson's, the damage was already done.

Something, he realized, had gone terribly wrong, somewhere far earlier than now. The original 'plan' had not involved the Mikaelson's deaths, or Esther coming back. It was not supposed to happen this way. He could not pinpoint exactly what events had lead to this perilous outcome, or when they happened. Whatever they were, the needed to be corrected.

He had one option. It was dangerous, and could result in mayhem, but it could not be as bad as the state things were about to be in, so he took comfort in that. The air around him shimmered, and he was standing in the presence of a certain Isabella Swan. _Isabella_. Devoted to God. A chuckle escaped his lips at exactly how fitting the name was.

He studied the young woman before him, who was currently sleeping peacefully in her bed. The brunette beauty was always meant to lead the Mikaelson's to their destiny, to be their guardian. He pitied the girl, if he were honest. To not only be sent back in time, but also have to put up with the Mikaelson's nonsense for a thousand years?

 _Poor thing_.

He almost felt bad for making her do this, especially given her current state, but alas, it was necessary, and he had to act in haste.

Itherael's tender gaze turned harsh when he saw Edward Cullen creeping outside of Isabella's room. He had never liked cold ones, and especially not the mind reader. His dislike was made worse by the fact that it was an angel that the cold one had forced into a false mating and then abandoned. _Then,_ he put her life in danger by calling the attention of the Volturi to Isabella's existence. Bella's silent mind and delicious-smelling blood were due to her angelic heritage, and it was those two aspects that drew the mind-reader in, not love, as he had claimed.

The angel of fate sighed, pressed his hand to young Isabella's chest, grasping her spirit. He pulled it from her body, upwards, and manipulated their surroundings so that they stood among a field of flowers. Across from him, a few feet away, stood the brunette that could very well be the world's salvation. He called her name, and she quickly turned to face him.

"Um...who are you?" Itherael gave her a warm smile.

"My name is Itherael, little one. I'm the angel of fate." Isabella cocked a brow at him, looking at him in disbelief.

"Angel of fate, huh? I really need to stop eating Twinkies before bed…" He chuckled.

"I am not a result of too much sugar prior to sleep, Isabella. I assure you, I truly am an angel."

"Sure, sure, and I'm Perry the Platypus." Itherael sighed quietly. He'd forgotten how mouthy Isabella had become since the departure of the Cullen's.

"Honestly, Isabella, you spend your time with cold ones and shapeshifters, yet you cannot believe in the existence of angels?" She appraised him for a moment, her brow furrowed. Then her stance relaxed slightly.

"Alright, I'll bite. So why exactly are you here, angel of fate?"

"There has been quite the catastrophe in the supernatural world." He took a deep breath. "You are aware of the night-walkers, yes?" Isabella frowned, but nodded. Carlisle had told her of the night-walkers, a different type of vampire that burned in the sun. "The Originals have perished, and along with them, the entirety of their race." A gasp escaped her lips at his words, but he carried on. They hadn't much time, after all. "This quite possibly lead to the apocalypse, as dramatic as it sounds."

"Jesus Christ." The angel huffed, but Bella didn't seem to notice. "Well, why don't you just bring them back?"

"Despite common belief, us angels are not all-powerful. We are not the only divine beings in existence, and we have many forces working against us. We cannot bring them back, and we cannot stop the unleashing of hell on Earth. However, there might be a way to fix this."

"How?"

"You, my dear. If I act quickly enough, I can activate your angel gene, and send you back in time to when the Original family was human. You will act as their guardian, and once you fix whatever has gone wrong in the past, you will be able to return to the present, and things will be as they should. I warn you now, it will not be easy. I do not have the time to teach you about all things angel, but I will be sending someone to help you along the way. You are the only chance we have at fixing this. The very balance of nature rests with you."

 _Yeah, no more twinkies before bed._

"Isabella!"

 _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes!" Itherael gave her a stern look. "This is serious, Isabella. What I'm saying is very real! Your unhealthy addiction to those awful sugar-cakes has nothing to do with it!"

"Hey, don't judge me! It's not an addiction, I can quit any time I want."

"Sure you can."

"Whatever. Say all this is real-"

"It is."

"Yeah, yeah. If it is, and I agree to help-"

"You don't have a choice, but it'll be much easier if you agree."

"Again, whatever. If I do, I'll become an angel? Like an actual angel, with wings, halo, all that jazz? And I'll time travel and protect a family of vampires?"

"Wings, yes, halo, no, time-travel and vampires, yes." Bella sighed.

"Look, I'm kind of done with vampires.

Itherael smiled, and stepped forward, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Your cooperation is much appreciated, Isabella. Have a nice trip." Bella raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to question him, only for the ground to be ripped out from under her feet. A scream burst from her lips as she hurtled towards earth, followed by a shout of pain as something tore through her back. Her fall slowed abruptly, but did not stop.

She hit the ground with a loud 'CRUNCH', her vision blacking out for a moment. When her eyes finally focused, the first thing she noticed were the enormous things protruding from her back. They were a good seven feet in length, she guessed, and blindingly white.

 _No freaking way…_

Any thoughts of being trapped in a dream were washed away by the mind-numbing pain in her back, that extended to the wings protruding from her skin. They were bent at an odd angle, and they throbbed incessantly. _Great, they're broken._

Still think you're in a dream then, Isabella? Itherael's voice echoed in her mind, sounding suspiciously smug.

 _You're a dick._

If you think the wings are bad, just wait until your gene is fully triggered….

 _Fuck._

Bella shrieked as a blond male suddenly appeared over her, grinning wider than the damn Cheshire cat.

"So...did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

* * *

 _A/N: Soo... here it is? Unedited, just be warned._


End file.
